Un paseo por el cementerio
by kty kcrs
Summary: Una inocente visita de noche al cementerio parecia algo divertido para hacer la noche del 31 de octubre...¿Opinará lo mismo Bella?


**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son producto de la gran imaginación de S. Meyer.**

* * *

**Un paseo por el cementerio**

Treinta y uno de octubre. Exactamente once cuarenta y cinco de la noche, y aunque ni yo misma me lo creo, estoy en el centro del cementerio de Port Angels en una paseo nocturno. Los motivos, los extraños de mis amigos no encontraron una mejor forma de celebrar Halloween que trayéndome a recorrer este lugar de punta a punta, mis intentos de convencerlos de hacer una fiesta fueron en vano, a pesar que incluso me ofrecí para limpiar la casa, absolutamente sola, después de la pseudo celebración.

No es que yo fuese una cobarde por excelencia, pero mal que mal es el cementerio, y después de tantos e interminables cuentos e historias acerca de zombies, vampiros, hombres lobo, brujas y un sin fic de personajes que Emmett – mi querido hermano - se había encargado de relatarme según el, para que pudiera conciliar el sueño y que durmiera tranquila sin problemas, me era imposible estar calmada.

La consecuencias, el brazo de mi queridísima amiga Ángela, se estaba quedando sin circulación debido a la fuerza – que ni yo sabía de donde sacaba – para mantenerme aferrada a ella como si de eso dependiera mi vida, ya que sola en este lugar no me iba a quedar.

-_Ese panteón que ven allá, no es como todos por los que ya hemos pasado_ – Decía el guía con una voz rasposa, que iba vistiendo una gran túnica negra ,que lo cubría completamente, mientras sostenía con su mano derecha una especie de báculo gigantesco.

_-¿Qué...que de especial tiene ese panteón?_ – Preguntó Mike que a pesar de ser uno de los más entusiastas con la idea de este paseo, estaba tanto o más aterrado que yo.

_-¿Estás seguro que quieres saberlo jovencito? ¿Quizá después de eso no quieras dormir solo en tu habitación y necesites dormir con mamá?_ – Respondió en tono sarcástico, y como era de esperar hirió a fondo el ego y orgullo de Newton, ganándose un fuerte y decidido "Quiero saber".

De pronto, cuando estuvimos frente al dichoso panteón, el señor se detuvo de improviso, logrando con esto que mis dos pies izquierdos, por enésima vez en la noche se pusieran uno delante del otro y me hicieran tropezar.

-_Ese panteón, pertenece a una adinerada y reconocida familia que habitó Port Angels hace aproximadamente un siglo, todos murieron la misma noche, de una forma trágica e inesperada, nunca se supo quien, quienes o que fue el causante de tal aberración, solo se sabe que sus cuellos estaban total y completamente destrozados, quien los asesinó no tuvo contemplación alguna para llevar a cabo su cometido _– Habló de forma lenta y calmada.

_-¿Y nunca se supo nada al respecto?_ – Dijo una voz que no reconocí, ya que a pesar que intentaba no hacerlo, solo podía concentrarme en la voz del guía.

_-Si, claro que se supieron ciertas cosas, aunque nadie tiene la certeza acerca de ellas, pero se rumoreaba que al llegar el jefe de la guardia o policía, el menor de los hijos de esta familia estaba vivo aún, aunque agonizante, y sus últimas palabras fueron..."Sus manos estaban frías... y sus ojos, no miren sus ojos", luego de eso cayó en el sueño eterno, tras realizar una limitada autopsia a los cuerpos acorde a ese tiempo, se dieron cuenta que las únicas zonas que estaban literalmente desgarradas eran su cuello y muñecas...el resto estaba completamente intacto._

-_Eso... eso suena como si fuese...un...un vampiro_ – Alcé la voz de forma temerosa y prácticamente inaudible, rememorando todas las historias acerca de ellos que Emmett me había contado.

_-¿Vampiros? Pero los vampiros no existen... ¿O si? _

En el momento que escuché decir eso, sentí como si agua muy helada corriera a través de mi columna, mis manos estaban sudorosas de tan nerviosa que me encontraba y mi boca completamente seca de tanto pasar saliva... ¿Si tenía miedo? ...NO...Estaba aterrada y lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ahí lo antes posible, sin importarme quedar como la gallina del grupo.

Seguimos con nuestro paseo entre lápidas, estatuas de diferentes formas y tamaños, flores con olor apestoso, tierra húmeda y recién removida. Estaba logrando controlarme tras las casi reconfortantes palabras de Ángela, quien se encargaba de a cada dos minutos repetirme que ya quedaba poco para terminar con este suplicio.

Nota mental, nunca más dejarme influenciar por mis amigos, aun cuando eso signifique salir a pedir dulces con mis primos, disfrazada de angelito con las alitas y aureola incluidas.

Estábamos llegando al fondo del cementerio, el cual estaba adornado por pequeñas velas, que al iluminar el lugar, dejaban un aspecto aún más terrorífico...por lo menos para mí.

_-Yessica no... Aquí no – _Escuché la voz y risita de Mike, lo cual me hizo girar de pura curiosidad y pude notar que una excitada Yessica estaba tras el recorriendo con su lengua el cuello de Mike de arriba hacia abajo, lo cual hasta ese punto pareció divertido...vergonzoso, pero divertido.

Lo que vino tras eso, ni en las peores pesadillas que habían embargado mis noches durante toda mi vida, vi algo así. Yessica estaba mordiendo el cuello de Mike, pero no de forma seductora, ya que arrancó un trozo de el como si fuese algo de lo mas normal para luego arrojarlo al suelo.

No pude contener el grito que salió de mi boca, que se mezcló con el desgarrador alarido de Mike y un fuerte aullido que se escuchaba a lo lejos.

-_Yessica...Ella...Yessica… mordió a Mike_ – Tras mis palabras, la mirada de la aludida se fijó completamente en mí, dejando el cuerpo de mi amigo tirado en el suelo retorciéndose de un lado hacia otro.

-_Y creo que tu serás la siguiente_ – Habló con una voz horrorosa, de esas que solo aparecen en las películas de terror, mientras se acercaba hacia mi.

Todos comenzamos a correr desesperados en distintas direcciones, al notar que detrás de Yessica, venían caminando de forma dificultosa alrededor de cinco ¿personas? con sus ropas destrozadas y harapientas.

Mi respiración era incontrolable, y mis piernas ya no eran capaces de correr más aprisa pero aún así las obligué a hacerlo. Ángela que hasta hace y unos segundos atrás estaba a mi lado, de un momento a otro desapareció.

No era consiente de nada, solo escuchaba gritos, aullidos y chillidos provenientes de distintas direcciones. De mi no salía nada, no era capaz de abrir la boca.

Mientras corría deforma desesperada buscando un lugar donde esconderme, era inevitable no fijar la vista deforma rápida en las tumbas que yacían bajo mis pies, ya que manos y cuerpos comenzaban a salir de ellas.

Seguí corriendo, cuando de pronto caí al suelo de forma brusca ya que algo me hizo tropezar. De forma rápida me paré sin poder evitar mirar que era lo que había logrado tirarme al suelo, pero hubiese preferido no haberlo hecho, ya que en ese momento supe donde se encontraba Ángela.

Uno de sus brazos estaba fuera de su cuerpo, alguien o algo lo había arrancado completamente, y su cuello estaba absolutamente destrozado. Tuve que tapar mi boca para evitar gritar y a pesar de ser mi amiga, sabía que no podía hacer nada por ella.

Pero cuando quise volver a correr....

_-¿Dónde crees que vas?_ – Preguntó un hombre, con el aspecto de los que apareció tras Yessica hace tan solo unos minutos.

Intenté aflojar su agarre, pero era demasiado fuerte para lograrlo, ya que a pesar de intentarlo no conseguí moverme ni si quiera un centímetro de mi posición.

-_Por favor...no... No me haga nada...juro que no le contaré nada a nadie...pero por favor_ – Supliqué ya que era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

_-Ni_ _lo creas... además después que acabe contigo esta noche estoy seguro que no le dirás nada a nadie_ – Susurró en mi oído permitiéndome sentir el hedor que salía de su boca al hablar.

Me quedé estática, sin ser capaz de ordenarle a mis piernas o brazos que hicieran algo para ayudarme, sabía que no quería seguir viendo todo lo que estaba pasando frente a mis ojos, los cuerpos inertes y desmembrados de mis amigos, tumbas que se abrían dejando salir lo que se supone en algún momento fueron personas, los otros visitantes intentando huir de lo inevitable... de lo que a mi ya me había capturado.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza, intentando convencerme que esto era un sueño, que Emmett me había contado otra vez una de sus historias, y que esto era producto de la gran labor de mi mente...esto no podía estar pasando de verdad, esto no ocurría en la vida real.

_-¡¡Déjala tranquila!!_ – Fue lo que escuché antes de caer por enésima vez de rodillas al suelo, debido a un fuerte empujón que sentí tras de mi.

_-¡¡No te metas en esto...ella es mía!!_ - Respondió mi captor, quien se incorporaba desde el suelo para enfrentar al nuevo visitante.

_-Creo que no lo es_ – Habló nuevamente el chico que había llegado para ayudarme, antes de dar un golpe certero en el centro del pecho de mi agresor, provocando que de un segundo a otro una pelea se iniciara frente a mis ojos.

No entendía como ese chico tenía el valor para enfrentarse a tal monstruosidad, pero lo agradecía inmensamente. Comencé a retroceder, sin pararme del suelo hasta que choque con un árbol, y siendo incapaz de moverme, doblé mis rodillas y llevé mis piernas hacia mi pecho para luego abrazarlas y cerrarlos ojos, esperando que todo terminase lo antes posible.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, en los que sabía que la pelea aun continuaba ya que se escuchaban quejidos, golpes y maldiciones de quienes estaban frente a mí. De pronto todo el ruido cesó, sentía miedo que el chico que me había ayudado estuviese herido...o muerto, pero no tenía el valor para abrirlos ojos.

Pero cuando logré convencerme que era lo que debía hacer, si quería ayudarlo en caso que se encontrara mal herido, me encontré con el parado frente a mí.

_-¡Vamos, necesitamos esconderte_ !– Habló con voz fuerte y decidida antes de tomarme por el codo y sacarme casi volando de ahí.

Caminé tras el, si es que a eso que hice se le puede llamar de esa forma, ya que mi torpeza, el nerviosismo que me embargaba y la rapidez en su caminar, me hacían prácticamente imposible la tarea de mantener una caminata digna…aunque lo que menos me importaba en ese momento era verme de ese modo.

Lo único que tenía en mente era salir lo antes posible de ese lugar, aun sabiendo que tras de mi quedaban mis amigos... o lo que quedaba de ellos.

Después de unos cuantos metros de caminar, llegamos a las afueras del cementerio todo se encontraba en penumbras, a excepción de un faro de alumbrado público que parpadeaba a los lejos.

Me recosté contra la pared más cercana, cerré los ojos fuertemente, apoyé mis manos en mis rodillas para darme algo de apoyo e inhalé todo el aire que pudiesen ser capaces de resistir mis pulmones, rogando que lo acontecido en esta noche no fuese más que algo irreal, pero una voz me hizo dar cuenta que era la más cruda realidad.

_-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te hirió?_ – Habló con una voz aterciopelada, muy distinta a la que utilizó hace poco, que logró sacarme por completo de mis cavilaciones.

_-No...estoy bien... estoy bien... _– Respondí sin abrir los ojos aún, intentando concentrarme en mantener mi respiración lo más calmada posible, y mantener mi desbocado corazón dentro de mi pecho.

Al recobrar la postura sentí que el mundo se me venía encima, y tambalee un poco hacia delante, pero en menos de un segundo unos fuertes brazos se encontraban rodeando mi cintura evitando que mi cara diera de lleno contra el suelo.

_-Al parecer no estabas tan bien como lo creías_ – Musitó muy cerca de mi rostro.

Al sentir la suave brisa que brotaba de sus labios al hablar muy cerca de los míos, provocó que un extraño escalofrío me recorriera por completo, digo extraño ya que no fue como uno de los tantos que me acompaño a lo largo de esta interminable noche, este claramente era diferente y para nada molesto.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré con la mejor vista que alguien puede tener, unos hermosos, perfectos, pero extraños ojos de un negro extremadamente profundo, inspeccionaban mi rostro de forma minuciosa.

Me sentía cohibida, nerviosa, intrigada ante este extraño salvador que me sostenía entre sus brazos manteniéndome muy cerca de su pecho.

Sabía que no era correcto mantener tanta cercanía con alguien que ni siquiera sabía el nombre, pero por alguna extraña razón me era imposible alejarme, como si una fuerza extraña me mantuviese atada a él.

Liberó una de sus manos para recorrer mi mejilla lentamente, ganándose un sonoro suspiro por respuesta, el terror que hasta hace unos segundos me embargaba, estaba siendo suplido por una sensación del todo nueva y bastante reconfortante.

Siguió su camino desde mi mejilla, pasando sus delgadas y blancas manos por mi cuello, logrando que la necesidad por sentirlo aún más cerca fuese incrementando. Pero a pesar que en esos momentos pocas cosas se me cruzaban por la mente, había algo que debía saber...

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me ayudaste? ¿Como lo hiciste?_ – Pregunté mientras un hilo de voz salía de mis labios.

_- Necesitaba hacerlo...yo no podía permitir que tu sangre se derramara de esa forma... no con el... no así _– Habló a escasos milímetros de mi boca, permitiéndome inhalar el más dulce y extasiante aroma proveniente de sus labios.

_-No entiendo como lo hiciste, y tampoco por que pero... creo que te estaré en deuda eternamente...yo debo encontrar alguna forma de recompensarte lo que hiciste por mi..._

_-¿Y estarías dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa, mi hermosa Bella?_ – Susurró mientras dejaba suaves toques de sus fríos labios contra mi cuello.

_-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?...Nunca te lo dije...además ni si quiera sé el tuyo..._

_-¿De verdad importa eso ahora?_ – Respondió mientras volvió a encararme – _Responde Bella, ¿Estarías dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para compensarme por salvarte?_

En cualquier otro momento, o con cualquier otro chico en frente mío diciéndome todo lo que esta especie de Adonis se encargaba de repetirme una y otra vez, hubiese provocado que saliera corriendo disparada para evitar su cercanía, pero el profundo negro de sus ojos, su suave y dulce aliento chocando contra mis labios, el delicado roce de sus manos por mi cuello y cintura, lograban que todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor desapareciera.

Parecía como si estuviese siendo parte de un embrujo, de un sueño, pero muy distinto del que creí tener hasta hace poco, ya que de este sueño no quería despertar.

-_Si... lo...lo que sea_ – Respondí con la voz temblorosa, pero muy decidida a la vez, mientras observaba detenidamente su rostro.

_-¿Estás completamente segura de esto Bella?.... por que tu aroma y el palpitar de tu corazón me están volviendo loco, después de esto no ahí vuelta atrás... serás mía para siempre._

No sabía el real significado de sus palabras, solo sabía que lo único que quería era estar con el para siempre. Tenía la certeza que Charlie encontraría extraño aparecer de un día para el otro con un novio, pero ya daría con la escusa perfecta para el.

_-No se lo que necesites... pero estoy segura de eso... quiero estar contigo para siempre –_ Respondí, mientras cerraba mis ojos ya que sus labios estaban reposando en la comisura de los míos.

_-No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar esas palabras._

Acto seguido, sus labios se posicionaron en los míos logrando que la más maravillosa de las sensaciones me embargaran. Claramente no era la primera vez que alguien me besaba, pero sus labios eran del todo distintos a cualquier otros.

Con ellos me invitó a un baile al cual no pude negarme, lentamente delineó el borde de mis labios con su lengua, provocando que mi boca le diera acceso total a la nueva visitante.

Esta de más decir que no conocía el cielo, pero esto era como estar ahí. De forma delicada comenzó a terminar con esta exquisita danza, para dejar un recorrido de castos besos por mi mandíbula para luego bajar a mi cuello, donde se detuvo.

-_Esto dolerá un poco... pero lo compensaré, te lo prometo_ – Dijo de forma casi inaudible antes de dar una suave mordida en la expuesta piel de mi cuello.

No comprendía por que decía que dolería, ya que se sentía de lo más bien esa pequeña y suave presión que sus dientes provocaban en mi piel. Pero de un momento a otro volvió a morder mi cuello, pero esta vez no fue de la forma en que lo hizo la primera vez, ya que sentía como sus dientes desgarraban la zona y se iban incrustando cada vez más ahí.

Un grito ahogado salió de mi pecho, y de forma patética intenté alejarlo de mi, pero no lo conseguí. Clavé mis uñas en su espalda, intentando conseguir algo con esto, pero cada idea que se me cruzaba por la cabeza resultaba menos eficiente que la anterior.

De pronto sentí que la vista se me nublaba y que el resto de mis sentidos poco a poco me abandonaban, para dar paso a una oscura y silenciosa oscuridad.

Han pasado muchos años, siglos podemos decir desde ese día, en el que de forma inesperada un chico de cabellos cobrizos me salvó de mi cazador, y me invitó a una vida del todo distinta, me invitó a disfrutar de nuevas sensaciones que día a día descubrimos juntos.

Tomó la vida de una frágil humana como si desde el día de su concepción supiera que le pertenecía – Esas fueron sus palabras – Obviamente no me arrepentía de nada, vivir eternamente a su lado era lo que ni en mis mejores sueños ocurría –por lo menos cuando soñar se me permitía.

Pasaron tres largos y terribles días antes que pudiese despertar a mi nueva vida, en los cuales la mano de mi salvador nunca me abandonó. Al despertar me encontré con unos ojos un tanto distintos a los que antes había visto, su color cambiaba ahora eran del dorado mas hermoso que pudiese existir, pero su forma era la misma, y la profundidad de ellos se mantenía.

_-Al fin...pensé que no despertarías nunca_ – Dijo mientras de forma sutil tomaba mi mano y besaba el dorso de ella, luego que me ayudara a incorporarme sobre la cama en la cual estaba recostada.

Miré a mi alrededor intentando buscar algo que me resultara familiar, pero mis intentos fueron en vano, ya que todo lo que me rodeaba me resultaba desconocido... todo...incluso el hermoso joven que sostenía mi mano y me miraba de una forma que me hacia sentirme desnuda, a pesar de estar completamente vestida.

_-¿Quién eres?_ – Pregunté de forma dificultosa, sintiendo como mi garganta ardía de una forma extraña, necesitaba saberlo, ya que a pesar de comprender de forma torpe lo sucedido solo eran vagas ideas.

_-Lo siento, he sido muy descortés mi nombre es Edward Cullen, sé que no tenía derecho a hacer lo que hice, pero la verdad es que no me arrepiento _- Dijo mientras acomodaba unos mechones que se habían deslizado hacia mi cara.

Su mirada era profunda, una como nunca en mi vida había visto, su rostro era la perfección absoluta, su voz era la melodía más hermosa que alguien pueda oír.

_-No sé que pasó...solo tengo vagas ideas...pero creo que tampoco quiero que te arrepientas – _Nunca había sido como aquellas mujeres que se lanzan en los brazos del primer hombre que se les cruza... pero ahora no me interesaba convertirme en una de ellas.

_-No sabes desde cuando te he estado esperando Isabella...y esa noche no podía dejar que algo te pasara, de ahora en adelante eres mía para siempre y nunca permitiré que nada te dañe...absolutamente nada _– Dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a mis labios, para luego adueñarse de ellos de una forma que debiese ser ilegal.

Sus manos fueron descubriendo poco a poco cada rincón de mi cuerpo, aunque siempre cauteloso ante cualquier reacción de mi parte, yo sabía que esto no era correcto, pero para ser sincera la razón y la cordura se esfumaron ante el primer toque de este ángel.

Después de eso, la historia no ha cambiado mucho, cada treinta y uno de octubre, recorremos los cementerios de forma minuciosa, para corroborar que los muertos se mantengan en su lugar y que la vida de los humanos no acabe en manos de ellos, mal que mal esa es la forma de vida que Edward me ha enseñado...pero siempre está la tentación por su aroma de por medio, ese efluvio tan dulce que nos llama, que implora ser escuchado.

Luchamos contra nuestra propia naturaleza, intentando mantener nuestros instintos bajo control...pero solo somos vampiros...con más vida y suerte que quienes están bajo tierra, pero vampiros al fin y al cabo.

Pero si alguna vez fallamos, si no cazamos lo suficiente antes de correr a ayudarlos ¿Quién se encarga de que sus vidas no acaben en las manos de alguien más? ¿O tras la mordida de alguien más?

_**Hola… ¿Cómo están?...**_

_**Bueno hace unos meses escribí este OS para un concurso en Crepúsculo Chile… y a decir verdad se me había olvidado que lo había escrito…y por lo mismo no lo había publicado aquí…**_

_**Se supone que era para Halloween, pero de todos modos lo subí...aunque estemos casi a mitad de enero…xd**_

_**Besitos y ojala que si lo leen..les agrade…**_

_**Por que por lo menos yo me estoy planteando la idea de ir a dar un recorrido por el cementerio..jeje**_

_**Cariños…**_

_**.-...-.-.**_


End file.
